User blog:Imouto-tan/Nayuta Mitsuari
Nayuta Mitsuari is the daughter of Byouri Mitsuari and is Enshuu Mitsuari's older half-sister and is regarded as the second most legendary chess master in Destiny City and is one of The Thirteen Wizard Saints known as "Master Vorona". She is a demi-goddess due to her mom being a reincarnation of a goddess. She is close friends with Miria Honda and Shinku Dairenji. She provides ranks and sets up ranking matches and designs the written test for the Wizard Saint exam. She is also an AP Psychology student-teacher at Destiny Military Academy and a General Psychology lecturer at Bacon Academy on weekends. Etymology Nayuta's name follows the pattern of Mitsuari family members having names related to science in mathematics. In Nayuta's case, her name is a Buddhist term that is used to denote an extremely great number or, in another definition, denotes the value of 1060 (or novemdecillion) or 1072 (or trevigintillion). Background It is unknown when and how Nayuta became a "brain" for a director but in a conversation with Director Tegami, she apparently chose to be an upperclassmen with a school life meaning she had a different form of occupation. In Motoharu's conversation with Yukari, he states that Tegami has "tamed" her. She's very knowledgeable in things happening on the Science side, knowing about POLTERGEIST, Ultimate Nemesis, and the Shift Project. Personally she's very interested in Victoria and her ability Imagine. She likewise respects Victoria for all the tragedies she managed to stop, while being depressed that she couldn't do anything despite knowing about them and having a position of power. As she is an important person in Destiny City, she moves from stronghold to stronghold for security, and even innocuous apartments she use are filled with traps. Despite not showing any visible powers, it is most likely she had gone through the Destiny Curriculum due to the fact that she goes to Destiny Military Academy. It’s been implied by Tegami that she may have been quite close to Victoria before her memory loss or at least compared to their current situation. Her time with her has been described as being similar to Shinku Dairenji, which suggest that she may have similar feelings for her. However, neither of them know about incidents despite being aware about the other's connection. According to Nayuta, the time she spent with Victoria is the same amount of time Shinku did with her prior to her memory loss. Prior to the incident with NEMESIS, in which Victoria loses the possibility of ever remembering Shinku due to her brain damage, Nayuta discovers Shinku being acquaintances with Victoria. After she asks to learn about hypnotism from Nayuta, in her jealousy with Shinku gave Victoria a notebook where every direction would be obscene, knowing that Victoria will try to follow them on Shinku. Appearance She is called a “beauty senpai” by her students and male co-workers as a tribute to her attractive looks, which feature waist-length purple hair, slightly almond-shaped eyes, with princess like bangs, full lips, a heart-shaped face, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom and is not shy to show it. Nayuta is mostly seen with a smirk on her face. Her body is voluptuous and muscle-toned, fitting for a well-trained master ninja. Due to her kunoichi training, she has strong and defined muscles that show up even when she makes small movements, her breast also bounces during fast and forceful movements. According to her fans and followers, this trait coincides with her status. Nayuta can leave a trace of on her lipstick when moving fast. She commonly wears her school uniform in a stylish and elegant fashion that can catch the attention of anyone around her. Her navy blue blazer and sleeveless sweater vest are both woven of bulletproof Kevlar, and she wears a pleated “defensive and flexible” miniskirt and lacy black panties. Her miniskirt is blessed by Ilona that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt. She wears knee-high black socks that accentuate her, luscious and sexily toned legs with formal brown shoes. She is smart and athletic, and looks so accordingly. Nayuta also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with her boss. Whenever she uses the Golden Angel gel it transforms into a purple torpedo maillot that barely covers her body, it also is very small. As casual clothing she wears a greyish-blue blazer jacket, a white buttoned shirt with a light red and white polka dot neck-tie worn under the collar, black hot pants, and dark brown leather boots with laces. For more formal occasions she wears a black dress with slits down both sides, and exposes her cleavage and naval. She also wears black evening gloves, gold bangles on her right wrist, fishnet stockings, and high heels. Personality She is considered to be a very manipulative and calculating person who thinks of the big picture many times; however, she is not above abusing this intelligence for her amusement in regards for rather peculiar sense of humor, especially when it comes to pranking Enshuu or Bianca. One time she gave Alto a notebook, where he was tricked to think it would teach him actual hypnotism, where the instructions included having the hypnotized girl lift up her skirt. Shinku Dairenji, the test subject of Alto’s first failed hypnotism attempt, noted on how the notebook had instructions that was obviously in many obscene direction. The last direction, which involved undoing the hypnotism, required the removal of the girl’s panties where Shinku then hit Alto upon hearing the direction; considering her intelligence, Nayuta had likely knew the outcome, beforehand, had Alto actually succeeded in getting a volunteer. She uses high-spirited gyaru language and makes friends everywhere she goes, often texting them at inappropriate times. Nayuta is a confident, seductive and playful young woman who is not above using her feminine charms to reach her goals. For example, when facing against her distant cousin, Louis Mitsuari, she enticed him with her body to create an opening to defeat him. She's also acts extremely spoiled, such as asking Ryūichi Tegami for one million Destins just to replace a broken Magic Communication Device and a broken nail. More often than not, people whom she works with feel she is a force to be reckoned with. At other times she can be seen as aloof or arrogant in her manners (something which got Miria Honda very angry). She seems to enjoy teasing people at times, as Shinku Dairenji and her little sister Enshuu Mitsuari experienced themselves, and once saying that Fujisaki copied her looks. Additionally, Nayuta can also be quite crafty and calculating, analyzing her opponent's weakness and unhesitatingly use it against them. While she can be ruthless, she is a good person and tries her best to stop the tragedies she knows about, like when she had the students rescued, and regrets when she couldn't stop them, like when she thought Miria, Shinku, and Enshuu died in World War III. Nayuta has also shown to have a deep emotional attachment to Miria, especially when she had heard about her supposed death; during that time, Nayuta was noted to had became lethargic and regretful to know that neither she, nor the director Tegami, could help out Miria despite the fact they had power. She also unzips her jacket when she is tired and sweaty. As an act of humor, she sometimes unzips her jacket and acts as if she is being forcefully attacked by a man. She is known for participating in "enjo kosai" or compensated dating for money, but instead of money she does it for useful information. Nayuta has a special talent in persuasion, as she does not think twice of using her body to gather secret information. Nayuta takes great pride in her massive collection of magic books at home. Because many of them are in English, she is also fluent in this language. Abilities Ultimate Analyst- Nayuta's true talent which allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings with near superhuman speeds, detailed thinking and detail analysis. This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. She is an information broker, and knows almost everything that is going on that she wants to know. *Enhanced Preparedness- She is known to be an extreme planner, in that she orchestrated a plan to catch the spy by using a "love-letter" to deliver to Izaya Malphas, so as to create a ruckus and let the spy think she is delivering secret documents. *Enhanced Memory- She is able to store everything that she experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The speed of her thoughts augments her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. She is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored memories, and is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a portion of her brain to each task. She can use her mind to replay an event that occurred during the war she has seen, play a game, and focus on battling an opponent simultaneously without any one task distracting her from another. *Enhanced Investigation- Nayuta has studied under experts in forensic science, law, behavioral science and criminology, learning methods both high-tech and old-school for tracking down criminals. *Parallel Processing- Nayuta refined a special ability during her studies at the Bacon Institute: she can essentially overclock her brain, allowing her to forecast future events through mathematical calculations. She can also "split her brain" allowing her to run it in a parallel manner by separating her thought process. Internal Reinforcement- After being severely injured by a sword through the heart, Nayuta had her ribs coated in an alpha-beta titanium alloy known as, Ti-6Al-7Nb. Trolling Combat- She is very expertly skilled in the use of subtle hypnotism to manipulate people's 'hearts and minds', using only words, other mental tricks or hypnotic suggestions, making her enemies fear her and create a mistake if they panic. This, combined with her intellect also allows her to predict people's actions. Even against an expert assassin with weapons like Motoharu Dairenji, she was able to control most of the battle until he used arcane Black Magic, which is outside her knowledge. Nayuta is also able to apply self suggestion on herself to dilute pain, but she comments that it isn't perfect. Deyanira has even openly acknowledged that Nayuta's skills at manipulating people can match her Mind Eater and the Izaya's Inner Darkness Releasing, which are two of the strongest mental powers in Destiny City. She is also a master of psychological warfare, allowing her to interrogate most foes with ease and terrifying even the most hardened veterans with her name alone. Nayuta is very intelligent and proficient in analyzing her opponent, being able to quickly understand her opponent's' magic and ascertain their weakness to exploit. Notably, this tactic of aiming for her enemy's weak point was taught to her by her auntie. She was able to knock her distant cousin out of a window after luring him with her body. Also, due to her experience, Nayuta is an expert in intense battles, able to remain calm and cheerful in even the most dangerous situations. While usually confident and cautious, she sometimes can underestimate her opponent, leaving her open to surprises although she typically recovers fast. Nayuta also has great teamwork with her friends, being able to work together as an effectively as a team. She also has the capacity to sense magic from others even when they are suppressing it. Even in a weakened state, Nayuta is capable of easily defeating several Succubi class Ex Nihilo. *Peak Human Combat- Nayuta has also been trained in martial arts since a young age, and she has been trained to be able use many techniques despite her young age. She has a third dan in Akido, 4th degree in both Karate and Judo as well, which shows that she is a powerful opponent. Nayuta is infamous for flirting while she fights, to give her the edge during combat. Peak Human Condition- Nayuta has a great amount of stamina as she can run 100 meters in 10.4 seconds, which is impressive considering the world record is 9.7 seconds and can do strenuous workouts longer than other students. She also has the strength to take down a Foo Fighter in one hit and move heavy dumpsters which can be filled with trash and a corpse without getting tired quickly. She is physically adept to perform a dropkick with enough strength to send Sumiya Egnell flying while at the same time catching Enshuu that fell from the air. In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Nayuta possesses a grip strength of over 200 kg (440 lbs.) which allows her to be able to have a great power behind her attacks. Nayuta has been trained via torture since birth to have extreme tolerance for pain, electrocution and poisoning. *Indomitable Will- Just like all Wizard Saints, Nayuta possesses an inhuman willpower. This is most evident in her fight with the Bronze Bull and his goons, where she doesn't stop getting back up after being savagely beaten by Bronze Bull and his goons despite being brutally thrashed, critically injured and brought near death. *Optimal Finesse- Nayuta has no special powers, but has a very high intellect instead and is an expert in the use of Magic Apps; she can use Apps that alter the environment around her, attack, and defend. *Enhanced Endurance- Despite her appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Nayuta has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Remnant of Darkness, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a direct hit from Kagenui, an individual capable of breaking golden boulders through sheer physical power. *Supertaster- Nayuta's tongue is considered the best in the world, able to taste a dish to the highest degree. Thanks to this ability, Nayuta has been a culinary prodigy since she was no more than 9 years old. Nayuta can even consume food and know everything about the food's history. *Enhanced Beauty- Nayuta is considered incredibly beautiful by all, causing others to lust after her to the point of being a subtle form of Mind Control. While this trait would normally possess a plethora of other abilities, the limitations of her human body reduces it to a mere boost to her natural charisma, granting her great leadership skills while making her arguments and statements far more persuasive as a subtle form of mind manipulation. Control Negation- She is also immune to all forms of mind control to the point that whenever Telepaths try to forcibly read her mind they get feedback. Interrogation Expert- Nayuta uses her interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as waterboarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. French Kiss Learner- As a Mitsuari, Nayuta is able to learn and master any language by making physical contact (i.e. kissing) with someone who already knows the language. Vocal Replication- Nayuta is capable of imitating a person's inflection, intonation, frequency and location of the breaths and even the kind of words they usually employ, to trick other people. Nayuta is also capable of projecting her voice so that it appears to come from a different location. Reading Empowerment- From reading hundreds of manga, Nayuta, learned how to seduce girls and boys. She knows how to tranquilize other students and can somehow mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. *Avid Reader: Nayuta loves to read, and is usually seen reading a book, even in combat. Unfortunately, the books appear to mostly be fantasy, fashion, How To Guides, historical fiction, romance, and teen novels. She can even occasionally be seen reading yaoi and yuri books, and sometimes even shounen manga. Demonbane When wearing her Demonbane, her eyes become light pink with black sclera and has piercings on both ears. Her Demonbane takes the form of a BDSM dominatrix outfit made of straps and held together by strings revealing her fit and bodacious figure. She tops her attire with thigh-high high heeled boots and gloves. She is often seen grinning mischievously. Her Demonbane is equipped with a spiked whip that is about a meter long, her whip can crush mountains easily and strikes so fast it appears to be thousands of whips striking at once, it is also capable of hitting targets many kilometers away. While wearing her Demonbane, she becomes very sadistic and cold, causing a panic for everybody, friend and foe alike, however she seems to direct such insults to enemies to damage their ego while driving her allies to do better through enraging them. She also likes to torment people and hates people who lie to her and ruin her fun. Tactile Mind Manipulation: Nayuta's Demonbane allows her to control the minds of others by hitting them with her whip multiple times. Those who are controlled by her, have heart-shaped pupils and the new slave will achieve a more sexualized outfit as well as a more sexy and playful personality. However, people with strong willpower can resist this power. Immense Strength: Nayuta possesses the raw power to send several people flying with just a crack of her whip. Her whip attacks were noted to be very heavy by Carlos. Her whip attack eventually pierced through Carlos' demon hide when he was holding off Nayuta's slaves. Immense Durability: Nayuta is capable of withstanding the attacks of Carlos at 100%, while only gaining several scratches. Augmented Speed & Reflexes: While using her Demonbane, Nayuta is extremely fast as he was able to kill a group of captured criminals, apparently ripping them through with her bare hand in an instant; with none of the nearby Wizard Saints being fast enough to stop her. She effortlessly evaded Louis's barrage of energy blasts and maneuvered behind him, striking him down with just one kick before the FTL Wizard Saint could retaliate. More remarkably, she managed to fight off several of Remnants of Darkness, a beast that usually takes three Wizard Saints to take down. She was also able to dodge some of Miria's Fireflies, which, according to Ritsu, move faster than the eye can register, while still fighting against Miria, Ritsu and Fina. Expert Domanatrix: Nayuta has extraordinary skill with her whip in combat. She is able to dish out thousands of hits with just a single crack of her whip. She is skilled to the level where she can use it to easily bind others – whether corporeal or not – or do short-to-long range attacks. Nayuta uses hypnosis in unison with her whip in combat. In line with her sadism while using her Demonbane, Nayuta's fighting style revolves around inflicting as much pain on her enemy as possible before finally killing them. Spells Kawaii Pose- Refreshes and fully heals herself and her party. Super Shield- A spell which covers the target in a shield that blocks attacks at the cost of the caster's mana. Vacuum Blade- A spell that allows Nayuta to launch five boomerang-shaped blades. Triple Fireball- Throws three bouncing long-range fireballs that converge on the opponent's location and create large spherical explosions. Wind Needle- A spell that allows Nayuta to launch twenty wind needles at her opponent at high speeds. Wind Reaper- Wind Reaper creates a gust of wind and petals that knock the enemy upward. Aqua Stream- An offensive spell that creates a penetrating, laser-like high pressure stream of water. Arctic Lens- A low-level, distance viewing spell which creates an ice lens that increases the distance the user can see. Doublecast- Nayuta is able to rapidly cast two copies of the same spell at the same time, effectively doubling her casting speed and firepower. Holy Water- A spell that creates a surface of water close to thirteen meters in diameter. The water surface provides whoever is standing atop it with a healing effect along with fire and poison resistance. Dense Smoke- A long-range spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. Mathematical Teleportation- By using this spell Nayuta disassembles her own existence into imaginary units and reconstructs it at the designated coordinate using quantum teleportation. However, this spell requires very intensive calculations, so Nayuta cannot freely use it, as even using it once greatly taxed her genius mind. Information Blasts- A spell that creates a powerful information blast that attacks the enemy. This attack is purely informational, and tangible ways to protect useless. Wards- She can create runic wards to protect a certain area. They prevent uninvited guests from entering. Her wards works like a hypnotic suggestion to tell people they aren't interested in going there. Magic Apps Grateful Robber Magic App- Nayuta's most used Magic App allows her to steal the mana of others to strengthen her own, usually needing some sort of physical contact in order to steal their mana such as kissing or at least skin contact. However, if she consumes too much from an adversary, their life becomes in danger. Regardless, once she has eaten her opponent's mama, she can now use their spells as much as possible, even augmenting them with her own calculations. In addition to snatching their mana, Nayuta also gains access to any of their research, allowing her to understand their spells better and greatly expand her knowledge. Moonlight Shadow App- A Magic App that allows the caster to conceal themselves while under the shade of the moon. Peeping Tom App- A Magic App that summons and attaches a familiar on the target, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective. Stun Field App- Creates an energy field that zaps the opponent. The opponent can escape, but it still has its uses. Echo Filter App- A Magic App that uses ultrasonic waves to see beyond a physical obstacle like a door or a wall by putting the phone against the surface of the obstacle. However, the images it receives are vague. Concealment App- A Magic App which creates a membrane that hides the user as long as they do not attack. Data Fortification App- The Data Fortification Magic App is another common way to counter magic apps. The user replicates the Noise in the environment, and projects it back onto the target to protect the target's Noise from being altered from that state dictated by the projected Noise. This prevents magic apps from affecting the target. The Data Fortification Magic App, focuses on single or few targets, and is said to be much more efficient than Noise Interference. The Data Fortification Magic App is used both passively and actively by the app user on their own bodies to prevent themselves from being affected by an opponent's spell. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Nayuta pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. *Cute Stomp: Nayuta bends over, sticking out her well-endowed chest and taunting her enemy. If she successfully angers the enemy, she repeatedly stomps them brutally, and finally she harshly kicks them away before they can get up. Will-o'-the-wisp: A high-quality illusion ninpo, which produces ghostly orbs of light, swirling around the user. The orbs created by the Ninja Magic are more accurate and more mobile than those made by illusion masters. Grand Dragon Ninpo: Enters a stance and summons an energy dragon of Ki to slam at her foe with. Empty Cicada: Focuses on creating a body clone of the user and is the original and ancient version of Substitution Jutsu. Secret Art of the Rampaging God: A secret and the most dangerous Mitsuari ninpo spell that imbues the user with all the power of life and creation, Nayuta chants a lengthy incantation in order to prepare this spell, once she has completed the incantation she charges up her hand and strikes the floor, creating a large explosion of purple flames. This attack is known to harm users who are not properly trained in its use, but Nayuta has become an expert at using it in her teens, making her a prodigy. Forbidden Hurricane: Nayuta spins upwards, taking the opponent with her before kicking the opponent down, catching them again, taunting them and then slamming them into the ground. Nayuta Tackle: Nayuta tackles her opponent. The full effect of this attack is yet to be seen. Kagenui: Nayuta can throw a kunai at her opponent's shadow causing them to be unable to move, as the shadow cannot separate from the body. Nayuta can materialize and wield six of them at once and can throw them in rapid succession. Dangerous Play: Nayuta cracks her whip, sending out multiple strikes at once. This attack is capable of knocking multiple people back many meters. Those who are hit by this attack become her slaves, which she can control freely and make them usually do her bidding. Despite that, this power is not applied to a strong-willed person. Network Crash: Nayuta kicks the enemy once and subsequently blasts them with her Information Blast spell. Info Smash Fist: Nayuta surrounds her fist with digital energy, and punches the enemy once, hitting them many times. Download Kiss: Nayuta can instantly download or upload any information she likes with a french kiss, which she considers to be vastly pleasant. Nayuta Combo: Nayuta kicks the enemy many times before finishing them off by throwing them into the air with a Hurricanrana then blasting them with a powerful Information Blast. Mega Hyperdeath Assault: She performs a split and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's groin, making a male's testicles explode, or a female's genitals strain. Ground Smash: Nayuta strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it. Analytical Predictions: Nayuta is able to calculate her opponent's actions using psychological principles and place her attacks where she knows they will hit. Nayuta Punch: A simple punch with magical energy concentrated into it. Able to take down Magic Gods with absolute ease. Nayuta Kick: A term for a flying kick which has achieved meme status among her fellow Wizard Saints for its ability to hurt people it really should not be able to. Stealth Queen: She has the skill that lets her seem to simply disappear if someone looks away from her for just a split second. Hyper Gauge: God-Tier Her true ability is called "Hyper Gauge"; which allows her to gain points for dealing and taking damage and once the gauge is maxed out she can become a living Calamity Trigger. The Hyper Gauge's stored power will slowly diminish back down to zero if not in combat. While under this mode Nayuta has shown the following abilities: * Forcefield Projection: Nayuta can cover her whole body and/or other people with an unknown forcefield, protecting herself and/or others from harm. * Supernatural power Cancellation and Negation: Because of the fact that Hyper Gauge Nayuta is a living Calamity Trigger, she automatically weakens any type of supernatural powers in a large radius. Her supernatural power negation powers are so strong, that if she is near any Mage or Jewel that is using their powers, the person near her will receive considerable internal damage to the blood vessels and nerves. * Lightning Wings: When in Hyper Gauge Nayuta mode, Nayuta gets over a dozen wings from 13 to 150 meters long. The wings appear to be made of black lightning and resemble an electrical discharge, although Bianca Argento, the most powerful Electric magic user in Destiny City, could immediately tell that they didn't use actual electricity upon witnessing their power. It was later confirmed by Nayuta that the wings are made of reality distortion fields. These wings disintegrate all matter that they come into contact with. * Beam Attack: Lightning flashes between two of Nayuta's wings like an strange electrical discharge, and then the energy is let loose as a grand flash of lightning that flies with the snake-like movements of a living creature for several kilometers, blowing up everything in its path. * Energy Sword: Nayuta can create a large energy sword that contains the same power as her wings. *Anti-Magic: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike normal Magical Resistance that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to being a full-blown Divine Goddess in human form, Nayuta, is immune to a plethora spells from the Age of Gods and utterly invulnerable to the spells of modern Jewels. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Shining Golden Crown:' While its current canon effects are unknown, this ability allows Nayuta to temporarily render herself invulnerable while allowing her to pierce the conceptual defenses of others with the radiance of her beauty. In addition, this ability charges her body's mana upon activation, preparing her to fire her Venus Blast. *'Venus Blast:' Nayuta instantaneously teleports herself to Venus, where she condenses it into a projectile to fire at her target area, dealing catastrophic damage on impact. *'Death Grab:' Nayuta grabs an opponent, then blasts them with bright blue-violet energy. *'Dive Bomb:' Nayuta quickly launches into the air and comes crashing down on targets, launching foes into the air. *'Eating Away Reality:' Nayuta's Magic God Form can consume matters and people through her mouth by transforming it/them into thin filaments, than absorbing them. Can be done on a rather large scale. **'Eating Away Timelines:' The strongest attack Nayuta uses while still only toying with her opponent. She transforms into an enormous, sxy female head before devouring the entire timeline. *'Point:' By pointing her finger Nayuta can rip out the essence of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their essence can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul even if they are outside causality. Strong willed adversaries can resist, but will be severely physically and mentally drained. *'Destruction Waves:' Sprouts an ornate pair of butterfly wings, briefly charging up energy before releasing an attack capable of scouring the area clean of mana. *'Bullet Rain:' Teleports to a random area and fires a barrage of small bullets at the target, ending the move with a huge energy sphere. *'Pinpoint Explosions:' Points her finger at a single location, causing a deadly explosion. *'Goddess of Suffering:' A technique which automatically occurs upon Nayuta using her true power. Her opponents becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Nayuta tears them apart without any chance of resistance. *'Miracle:' Nayuta shouts "Die", sending out a wave of energy that both rips away vast amounts of her opponents' magical energy, but also leaves them at the brink of death. Much like Point, it is unavoidable. Equipment Lollipops: Consumable items that provide an immediate effect when used. They each come in two types, normal and mega, with mega lollipops having double the effect or duration of their normal versions. *Mage Herbal Lollipop: A clover-shaped candy lollipop containing an extract with healing properties. *Mega Blue Magic Lollipop: A bunny-shaped candy lollipop that increases one's alertness, it restores magical power when used. *Black Rose Lollipop: A rose-shaped candy lollipop with strength-increasing ability, it dramatically increases attack power temporarily. *Orange Star Lollipop: A star-shaped candy lollipop capable of producing a magical barrier, it temporarily makes Nayuta invincible. Spiked Whip: Nayuta wields a spiked whip that turns victims struck by it into slaves, who are people that will blindly serve Nayuta until they die, with a special stimulus. When combined with Nayuta's panties or any other underwear, it can become an 'upgraded' version of her usual whip. The Spiked Whip carries a +2 bonus when used against girls and masochists. Meta Time Equation: With sufficient preparation time Nayuta can use the Meta Time Equation, which is a mathematical equation, that she solved when she was seven years old, that gives her absolute control over time, space, and universal matter. Leaflets: She is also known for throwing semi-pornographic video leaflets at male perverts to distract them during battle. Multipurpose lighter: A special lighter, with a trigger like a gun and the opening located 30 cm out from where it's held. The lighter can produce a flame like a flamethrower reaching at least 2 meters for 30 continuous seconds. Nayuta has used it as a direct weapon and to ignite nearby oil. Hidden Recorder: Nayuta has a recorder hidden in her boobs. Costume Specification: As a kunoichi Nayuta carries several mundane tools and weapons that can be used in several situations. For example, Nayuta's clothes has a reagent added to them that can detect foreign objects or drugs that have been added into them by changing color. Clothes made by Mei-li: Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an experienced fighter is not even felt. Remote Control Magi-Tech Ravens: She has a murder of four magitech crows at her disposal that help gather information and do recon and surveillance for her whenever she goes into unknown territory. They are a thought-driven interface that enables Nayuta to control the aerial scouting devices, which gives her the target's location, temperature and humidity of the environment, and the wind speed. She is able control three of the scouting devices at a time. Surveillance Paper Dolls: By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Nayuta is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person, thus allowing her to gain extremely valuable info without being detected. Miscellaneous Skills: Since her ability has to charge before it can be used for direct combat, she has to use a variety of tools and weapons to attack her targets, such as a cane-sword that can slice metal in half, a ladies gun, a magical armor-piercing machine gun and several specialized hand grenades. She can also apparently operate heavy machinery like a mobile cranes and bulldozers. Weaknesses *During World War 3, Nayuta was stabbed in the heart by both mind-controlled Ryūichi Tegami and Chisa Dairenji. Since then, despite therapy and a healthy recovery, scarring remains and she is not as good as she might otherwise be. *Nayuta suffers from, Hemophilia, a condition where her blood doesn't clot properly, making her healing rate severely diminished. To which, even cut enough, she could easily bleed to death. However, while out of her Hyper Gauge form, Nayuta would still suffer heavily from wounds, getting knocked out faster than a normal person, before swiftly regenerating and coming back to her senses. *Her memory is not perfect or infallible, as she lost to her mother and her teacher many times in chess. *Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. *Does not have an extremely high amount of mana like other high-level Jewels, but her Succubi bra renders this issue virtually non-existent. *Nayuta is weak against direct attacks and traps; once easily getting caught by Sumiye's rope trap and having difficulties facing against Kagenui's Mantra Enhancements. *The portable insulating forcefield doesn't protect her from electrical discharges made from physical contact, and a continuous electrical discharge of enough power will harm her because of the heat produced. *Her charms can attract unwanted attention from friend and foe alike. *Overusing her Hyper Gauge leads to her body turning into a smaller and cuter version of herself. *The Magic Com-Device which lets her use her Magic Apps only has 4 hours of battery life. Trivia *Nayuta has completed 191 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 191 S-rank. *It is unknown how Nayuta learned English, but she is able to speak the language quite well, implying that Nayuta, during her visit to America, kissed various people who speaks English many times. *Meaningful Name:One of her code names means 'crow' in Russian note: As in like a crow - intelligent, but for some reason loves rotten meat (metaphorically speaking). *Nayuta seems to be driving a shiny purple and gold Lamborghini Gallardo, an expensive car by all standards, which hints that her salary as a college professor and Magic Council adviser is considerably high. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet